Un cuadro revuelto
by Manfariel
Summary: No sabe apreciar lo que tiene, lo perdió una vez y lo volverá a hacer
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen

Los personajes de Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen

**Un cuadrado revuelto**

**1**

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Las cristalinas gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su cabello. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, eso no importaba, de seguro él estaba con Kagome, su reencarnación

--

(Kagome)

Me encontraba al pie de un árbol de durazno, ¿quién iba a imaginar lo que ahí paso hace unos días?

**Inicio del Flash back**

Me había enojado con Inuyasha, a veces puede ser tan patán. Me dirigí al mismo árbol, unos segundos después, él apareció junto a mí, con su cabello blanco como escarcha y con esa mirada tan… tan penetrante

--Sesshomaru—susurre asustada, el sonrió divertido

--Hola—me saludó--¿te encuentras bien?--¿Sesshomaru siendo amable conmigo?, no supe que contestar. Ante mi silencio, él habló—mi hermano a veces puede ser un idiota, no sabe apreciar lo que tiene, lo perdió una vez y lo volverá a hacer—me tomó de la muñeca con delicadeza, ¿era todo real?, ¿qué quería?, ¿estaba soñando? Me acarició la mejilla—son idénticas—susurro y sonrió—no importa—me soltó—mi hermanito de verdad es un idiota—me miró de reojo, yo estaba idiotizada, sus labios rozaron los míos y en un segundo desapareció

--¡Kagome!—oí a lo lejos, Inuyasha se acercaba--¿dónde has estado?

--Aquí

--Llevo horas gritándote

**Fin del Flash back**

--¡Kagome!—Inuyasha me llamaba, seguramente par cenar

--

(Kikyo)

Dejé escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, ¿era ella mejor que yo?, ¡tonta!, no deberías estar llorando.

Me sequé las lágrimas, cuando lo sentí, alguien estaba cerca, levanté mi mano hacía mi espalda lentamente, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al arco, alguien me detuvo, me volvi sólo para encontrarme con esos ojos color miel

--Sesshomaru—susurre, él me doblo la mano antes de tirarme al suelo

--Una guerrera nunca debe tener la guardia baja—dijo antes de desaparecer, me incorporé, esta vez tomé mi arco con rapidez, estaba tensado—tus sentimientos te traicionan—estaba a mi lado, sin embargo cuando me volvi no había nadie, solté un suspiro de resignación, ¿cómo pelear con él?, cuando tenía una batalla interna, una parte de mí me decía que corriera hasta Inuyasha y le dijera cuanto le amaba; pero la otra me decía que me quedará donde estaba

Coloqué mi arco en su lugar y me encamine a mi cabaña

--¿Te vas tan pronto?—se encontraba en un árbol

--No tiene caso pelear

--

Sesshomaru sonrió pícaramente mientras observaba como la chica desaparecía en el bosque. Un relámpago desgarro el cielo, lo cual le recordó que tenía que ir por Rin.

--

Demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero no lo sé, es lo más esencial del primer capítulo, lo seguiré, lo prometo

Se aceptan reviews de todo

Manfariel


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen

**2**

**Realidad**

Inuyasha se estaba atragantado de comida como una bestia, eso era después de todo, mitad humano y mitad bestia.

--Kagome—dijo con la boca llena—has estado muy distraída, ¿qué pasa?—los demás veían a la chica esperando la respuesta

--Nada—Kagome ni de chiste le iba a contar que su hermano la beso—sólo…nada

--Bueno—Inuyasha siguió comiendo sin menor preocupación

--

(Kagome)

La noche había caído, y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, así que salí de la casa y me tumbe en el pasto. Tantas cosas que pasaban, te podrías sentir seguro de alguna realidad y con un pequeño error toda esa seguridad se desmorona.

Sesshomaru me había besado, bueno, si a lo que paso se le llama beso, y yo no podía olvidarlo. Había sentido tal calidez cuando sus labios rozaron los míos que nunca podría borrar esa sensación de mi mente

--

(Kikyo)

Si pudiera borrarlo de mi mente, lo habría hecho hace años, siempre lo he amado y lo voy a seguir amando no se hasta cuando, supongo que hasta que me muera, ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta?, ¿por qué mi reencarnación?, ¿qué tiene de especial ella?, es mi reencarnación, se supone que somos idénticas.

Al amanecer me dirigí al río para darme un pequeño baño, me quité la ropa sin mirar a mí alrededor y me zambullí en el agua helada, estuve nadando por un largo tiempo, sin que el ruido de un animal me molestara, apenas empezaba a amanecer, era lógico que no hubiera nada ni nadie en los alrededores

--¡Mira que bonita es!—el gritó de una niña me regreso a la realidad, en una orilla del río se encontraba Sesshomaru junto con una niña pequeña—ahora entiendo porque te gusta es muy bonita—me tape mis partes íntimas en el agua y me sumergí lo más que pude

--Lo siento—dijo Sesshomaru—Rin interrumpiste su tranquilidad

--Ah, lo siento, tenía que decirlo—traté de nadar a la orilla, sin descubrirme mucho, para cuando llegué a donde estaba mi ropa, él ya estaba ahí, me tendió la mano

--Debes de salir te vas a resfriar—lo fulminé con la mirada

--Saldré cuando tú y tu amiga se vayan

--¿Te da pena que te vea sin ropa?—me miró fríamente, yo sentía mis mejillas al rojo vivo, no le conteste—no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda—una furia enorme me inundó, intenté darle una bofetada, pero me tomó de la muñeca—sal del agua—me miró tan fríamente que sentí que me calaba los huesos—por favor—obedecí de mala gana, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, intenté ignorar la mirada lujuriosa de mi agresor y me coloqué la ropa lo más rápido que pude

--¿Contento?—tomé mi arco y mis flechas, me marché dando trompicones, llena de vergüenza y rabia.

--

(Sesshomaru)

Me encantó la mirada de odio de Kikyo, siempre tratando de mantenerse al límite, pero la verdad es que me desea tanto como yo a ella

--Lo siento—dijo Rin a mi lado—mi plan no era que se marchara—sonreí levemente—pero creo que harían bonita pareja—su estómago gruño—lo siento—se sonrojo

--Vamos a desayunar

--¡Sí!

--

(Inuyasha)

Salí a buscar a Kagome, después de que dieran las diez de la mañana y ella no apareciera, la encontré en el jardín, helada como un muerto, ¿a quién se le ocurre dormir afuera en otoño?, por suerte la encontré viva.

La coloqué sobre la cama y la tape con miles de cobijas, estaba enfurecido, ¿cómo se le ocurre? A los pocos minutos volvió en si, pero seguía helada, así que le preparé un baño con agua bien caliente.

Al principio no quería quitarle la ropa y ella me veía con cara de reproche, así que la metí con todo y ropa, mientras más minutos pasaban sus mejillas recuperaban su color

--¡Cómo se te ocurre!—le grité una vez que ya se sentía bien

--Sólo salí a dar un paseo

--Sólo a ti se te ocurre pararte a mitad de la madrugada y en otoño

--No podía dormir así que salí

--¡Kagome! No me importa, arriesgaste tu vida, estabas a punto de morir

--¡Pues no me importa!

--¡A mí sí!—me miró con tanto odio que sentí un remordimiento en mi conciencia pero ¿por qué?

--¿De verdad?--¿a qué se refería?--¿de verdad te importa mi vida? ¿O sólo te importa Kikyo?

--¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

--Mucho, ¡mucho!—intentó salirse de la tina pero yo la detuve--¡yo no soy ella!, seré su reencarnación, ¡pero no soy ella!

--Kagome—tomé su rostro entre mis manos—tranquila—lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, confundiéndose con el agua de la tina

--Estoy muy confundida—intente abrazarla, pero haciendo esto, resbale y caí encima de ella, nuestros labios estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia, ambos podíamos sentir la respiración del otro azotando nuestros ojos

--Kagome—susurre antes de fusionarnos en un profundo beso

--

(Kikyo)

Estaba tan furiosa, que apenas y podía caminar, ¿cómo se atreve?, seguramente me ve desnuda todas las noches. De repente note que mis labios estaban curvados levemente, ¿qué era aquello?, ¿una sonrisa?, es…es imposible, ¿me produce placer el que me vea desnuda?, ¡no!, imposible o ¿no?

--

Espero que este capitulo compense lo corto que estaba el primero jiji, gracias a todos por leer

Manfariel


End file.
